


This chatroom was the greatest idea ever!

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bobble is the lesbian icon, Don’t worry more characters will be added, Multi, There’s a lot of gay in here, aloha and goggles will never stop, chatfic, everyones gay, its a lot of gay too, relationships be later, so no one is hetro, tags to be updated, there's going to be a lot more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: A Chatfic (with some story)Aloha decided to added a bunch of other inklings to the chatroom he created.Let all break loose





	1. Chapter 1

Turfing Wars Z

 

**Aloha has added Goggles and 28 others to the chat**

 

**Aloha:** Heeeeyo~

 

**Mask:** wtf aloha

 

**Goggles:** Hiiii!!

 

**Army:** What is this Aloha? Don’t we have something like this?

 

**Aloha:** nope~ this is different! What’s better than trying so hard to get in touch with each other?

 

**Rider:** fucking sleep. It’s fucking 8.

 

**Goggles:** Awww cmon Rider! This seems fun! 

 

**Emperor:** What is this? Why am I here?

 

**Aloha:** Added you, duh.

 

**Rider:** Didn’t you hate him? Or something.

 

**Aloha:** Who, Emperor? Naaah~

 

**Glasses** : I’m pretty sure you did.

 

**Bobble:** Nooo~ I’m pretty sure he’s gay for him. Aloha’s gay for everyone!

 

**Headphones:** No, he hates the person who he didn’t add here.

 

**Bobble:** Oh that’s right! Who was it again?

 

**Aloha:** okay, first. I’m not gay for everyone. Don’t bring Prince into this.

 

**Goggles:** omgyouaddedprince!!yes!!

 

**Rider:** Then we have to wait for everyone’s replies. We have 21 more who didn’t reply yet.

 

**Glasses:** That’s right! And then we

 

**Lunaglasses:** whos gay?

 

**Rider:** Aloha

 

**Mask:** Party idiot

 

**Prince:** Aloha

 

**Gloves:** Aloha

 

**Goggles:** 19 more!! And hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Prince!!!!

 

**Prince:** Hello Goggles!

 

**Bobble:** Aren’t they cute?

 

**Lunaglasses:** Yes!!

 

**Gloves** : Guess I’m here too but busy

 

**Skull:** What’s this

 

**Aloha:** I made a group chat for all of us~!

 

**Skull:** Why?

 

**Aloha:** I thought it’ll be easier for us. Mostly if we all need to quickly get in contact with each other!

 

**Mask:** yeah right

 

**Aloha:** huh? I couldn’t hear what you said~

 

**Army:** Just let him Mask

 

**Skull:** is aviators here?

 

**Aviators:** I am Skull

 

**Headphones:** You know, we can see the list of who’s he added on here.

 

**Mask:** oh shit we can. I didn’t fucking notice

 

**Goggles:** Hmm, Jersey, Stealth, Snorkel, Straw, Octoglasses, Designer Headphones-

 

**Headphones** : he didn’t add Edging jr.

 

**Army:** I’ll add him.

 

**Army added Edging Jr to the chat.**

 

**Aloha removed Edging Jr from the chat.**

 

**Bobble:** oof there goes someone’s ship

 

**Goggles removed Army’s and 27 others admin rights.**

 

**Mask:** ok 1 why does aloha keep his and 2 wtf goggles.

 

**Goggles:** I have formed a pact with Aloha. Nothing won’t stop us of doing this.

 

**Mask:** wtf is he a fuckin demon or something?

 

**Aloha changed Mask’s name to WeebTrash.**

 

**WeebTrash:** Wow thanks -_-

 

**Goggles changed Prince’s name to PreciousBun.**

 

**Prince:** aww thanks Goggles!

 

**Aloha changed Army’s name to Mom.**

 

**Mom:** why?

 

**Aloha:** Because you act like one.

 

**Aloha changed Skull’s name to InnocentBoiMustProtect!**

 

**Aviators:** I agree with this change.

 

**Aloha:** thank you ;)

 

**Goggles changed Glasses’s name to bees!**

 

**Goggles changed Aviators’s name to McShades.**

 

**Snorkel:** MCSHADES-

 

**Aloha:** Got em. 

 

**Aloha changed Snorkel’s name to ScubadivingInBed**

 

**Aloha:** I know most of you are lurking.

 

**Straw:** Well fuck.

 

**Rider:** How the fuck do you know that.

 

**WeebTrash:** He’s fucking Aloha that’s why.

 

**Jersey:** Whos ducking who?

 

**Designer Headphones:** Ducking?

 

**Aloha changed Designer Headphones name to AdorableKitten.**

 

**Jersey:** SHIIIIIIP

 

**Aloha changed Jersey name to SHIIIIIIIP**

 

**SHIIIIIIIP:** I deserve that.

 

**Goggles changed Straw’s name to SummerFun**

 

**Goggles changed Aloha’s name to PartyKing**

 

**Goggles changed Gloves name to FreshDuel**

 

**FreshDuel:** I love it 

 

**PartyKing changed Goggles name to LovingPickledPlums**

 

**LovingPickledPlums:** Damn Yeah!

 

**PartyKing changed Bobble’s name to LesbianforHeadphones.**

 

**LesbianforHeadphones:** Fuck yeah I am

 

**PartyKing changed Rider’s name to RiderOnShootingStar**

 

**WeebTrash:** ahddjjruufty REALLY ALOHA? YOU GAVE HIM A FLCL NAME?!

 

**PartyKing:** don’t know what you’re talking about~

 

**Stealth:** Can I make a suggestion?

 

**PartyKing changed Stealth’s name to MissionImpossible.**

 

**MissionImpossible** : Thanks.

 

**LovingPickledPlums changed Emperor’s name to HaveItYourWay**

 

**HaveItYourWay:** Why is my name this?

 

**WeebTrash:** HE DOESNT GET IT IM DYING

 

**LovingPickledPlums changed Headphones name to LovingTheBob.**

 

**LesbianForHeadphones:** Uwaa 

 

**PartyKing:** shit I gotta go

 

**PartyKing went offline**

 

**WeebTrash went offline**

 

**Mom went offline**

 

**McShades went offline**

 

**LovingPickledPlums:** awww why is everyone leaving? 

 

**bees!:** they’re probably busy with something.

 

**PreciousBun:** that’s right! I almost forgot! Brother we need to go!

 

**PreciousBun went offline**

 

**HaveItYourWay went offline**

 

**LesbianForHeadphones:** did you forget goggles? It’s a sale today. Aloha got the head start!  Come on Headphones! Lets go too!

 

**LesbianForHeadphones went offline**

 

**LovingTheBob went offline**

 

**InnocentBoiMustProtect! went offline**

 

**AdorableKitten went offline**

 

**SHIIIIIIIIP went offline**

 

**RiderOnShootingStar:** I’m just going to train then

 

**RideronShootStar went offline**

 

**Mission impossible went offline**

 

**LovingPickledPlums:** o: Lets go too Glasses! I wanna buy things!

 

**LovingPickledPlums went offline**

 

**bees! went offline.**

 

**Lunaglasses:** I didn’t get a name change :c

 

**Lunaglasses went offline.**

 


	2. Where a reference was made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOI ITS BEEN LONG BUT ILL UPDATE IT AGAIN SOOn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did a reference   
> You’re welcome

**PartyKing is online**

**PartyKing changed Lunaglasses to YaoiMaster.**

_10:35 am_

**YaoiMaster** : Holy frick on the stick sauce. How did you know?

 **PartyKing** : I’m the master of everything of course~

 **WeebTrash** : Shut it. You don’t know everything.

 **PartyKing** : Hmmm~? You didn’t say that last night in bed~

 **YaoiMaster** : Omagawd! You guys are?!

**SHIIIIIIP is online.**

**SHIIIIIIP** : I SENSE IT!

 **WeebTrash** : NO! THERES NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!

 **PartyKing** : Hmm~? Are you sure Masky~?

 **WeebTrash** : Fuck it, I’m leaving.

**WeebTrash went offline.**

**PartyKing** : Damnit.

**PartyKing went offline**

**Mom and 26 others are online**

**InnocentBoiMustProtect** : Is anyone going to say anything that happened?

 **LovingPickledPlums** : What happened?

 **Mom** : Aloha and Mask were together last night.

 **WeebTrash** : stfu! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US.

 **AdorableKitten** : They were playing games last night

 **WeebTrash** : DESIGNER, SAY NO MORE.

 **Mom** : No continue. Because Aloha isn’t here right now.

 **WeebTrash** : No we are not! End of story.

 **LovingTheBob** : well then.

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : Good morning love~

 **LovingTheBob** : Sweetie, its almost the afternoon.

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : awww I know~ I love you Headphones~

 **LovingTheBob** : I love you too Bobble~

 **LovingPickledPlums** : Aww look at them~

 **MissionImpossible** : wait, Army makes a good point. Why isn’t he here?

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : oh he’ll be here

 **MissionImpossible** : huh?

**PartyKing is online.**

**PartyKing** : Yo to those who got my message are you guys ready~?

 **Mom** : yes

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : yes~

 **LovingPickledPlums** : Mmhm!

 **LovingTheBob** : let’s do it

 **WeebTrash** : what message? What the fricking frick are you planning?

 **PartyKing** : Hey Rider~!

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : what do you want now

 **PartyKing** : do you know about how cookies are made right?

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : yeah? In a tree house right? Why?

 **PartyKing** : You’re totally not serious.. You can’t be that stupid, right?

 **WeebTrash** : No, he might actually be that stupid?

 **Mom** : Damn idiot.

 **LesbianforHeadphones** : You damned idiot~!

 **RideOnShootingStar** : I AM NOT AN IDIOT! WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?!

 **LovingTheBob** : He’s an idiot alright.

 **LovingPickledPlums** : It’s okay to be an idiot Rider as long as you believe in your friends!

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!

**RiderOnShootingStar went offline**

**SHIIIIIIIP** : Did...did you guys just did a reference?

 **PartyKing** : Hmmmm~ What are you talking about? Anyways I gotta get going soon~

 **PartyKing** : ily Masky

 **WeebTrash** : and ihy

 **PartyKing** : :(

**PartyKing went offline.**

**Aloha made a new chatroom**

**Aloha changed Chatroom to Secret Gay &Lesbain Club**

**Aloha added Bobble and Stealth**

**Aloha changed his name to FlushingGay**

**Bobble changed her name to LesbianRights!**

**LesbianRights**!: Aww, and I hoped he’ll noticed!

 **Stealth** : I can’t think of a name and yeah. You really like him, don’t you?

 **FlushingGay** : Of course I do! Bobble~ Please tell me! You’re the ultimate lesbian I know! You’ve been dating Headphones for months now!

 **LesbianRights**!: Of fricking course I am. Glad someone damn noticed! But to help you is a great cause I will commit. You two meet in my place ASAP.

**LesbianRights! went offline**

**FlushingGay went offline**

**Stealth: Okay**

**Stealth went offline**


	3. Tell his gay heart

Both Aloha and Stealth made it to Bobble’s place, where she was already waiting for them. “Aloha! Stealth! Glad you two finally damn made it! Now let’s begin to help you with Mask, Aloha~”

**5:40**

**Mom and ten other are online.**

**InnocentBoiMustProtect** : Can someone tell me why Aloha hasn’t been on all day?

 **LovingPickledPlums** : Maybe Mask made him feel bad~! After all, Aloha did planned that from him.

 **WeebTrash** : Why are you blaming me! Should Rider be angry about it?!

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : I was on it too. He all sent us a message just to impress you since you like whatever game that is from.

 **WeebTrash** : Uuuugh! He’s the worst squid ever!

 **LovingTheBob** : Why hasn’t Bobble been online?

**LesbianForHeadphones and two others are online**

**LesbianForHeaphones** : I’m here honey~ I was just busy with something ♡

 **LovingTheBob** : ♡

 **LovingPickledPlums** : Aww aren't they cute~? I wanna be the best gay with Glasses.

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : Hm~ Maybe some other couple could beat you though.

 **Mom** : What other couple? There’s none other than you two.

 **WeebTrash** : Who cares?

 **InnocentBoiMustProtect** : Someone’s jealous because they don’t have a gay partner.

 **WeebTrash** : SHUT THE FRICK UP.

 **InnocentBoiMustProtect** : No u.

 **AdorableKitten** : It’s kinda boring without Aloha here actually. He makes things lively with Goggles.

 **WeebTrash** : If you’re so worried why don’t you date him then.

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : Wow. Someone’s angry and it’s not even me this time.

 **AdorableKitten** : Rider’s right Mask. Did you forget I’m dating someone already?

 **WeebTrash** : I don’t need this. 

**WeebTrash went offline**

**AdorableKitten** : D-Did we do something wrong?

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : Nah catboi, he need to get his damn gay heart in check to noticed his damn feelings already.

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : Damn, when did you start getting so vulgar?

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : When people were ignoring my rights.

  
**Secret Gay &Lesbian Club**

**FlushingGay and two others are online**

**Stealth changed his name to ShyGayBoi**

**ShyGayBoi** : What really is wrong with him?

 **LesbianRights**!: His gay f-n heart couldn’t take the truth that he’s gay for ‘loha cause he wasn’t in the chat.

 **FlushingGay** : I didn’t want to be on only to fight with him and things ending bad! Cod I’m such a mess right now.

 **LesbianRights**!: a big gay mess. Probably bigger than stealth here and Glasses boi.

 **FlushingGay** : Speaking of you, Stealth, haven’t you told Rider yet? Cause you deserve to be happy too man.

 **ShyGayBoi** : I haven’t. I’m scared of his fans to be honest and feel like they’re gonna attack me. 

 **FlushingGay** : We got ya back, Stealth! We’ll never let you get harmed!

 **LesbianRights**!: Damn right! We’ll beat anyone! Right Aloha?

 **FlushingGay** : Righ- Hold on, I’m getting private chatted.

 **FlushingGay** : Holy frick it’s Mask!

 **LesbianRights**!: Stay calm. Maybe you’ll score something!

 **FlushingGay** : I just hope it doesn’t get in the way.

**Private Chat**

**Mask** : Why the frick aren’t you online

 **Aloha** : I haven’t been feeling well since this morning.

 **Mask** : You were fine yesterday! Ugh I mean, you didn’t look that sick yesterday!

 **Aloha** : I’m feeling a little better now. I’m just curious if you’re okay. I can still see the chats offline.

 **Mask** : It wasn’t because I was worried! I just hoped I didn’t upset you. After hearing what you were trying to do.

 **Aloha** : It’s fine~ Though need to go now. I have something important I need to plan soon. 

 **Mask** : Wait. If it’s not too much trouble..can you come over again. It’s not like I want you to come! It’s just you want to finish the game right?

 **Aloha** : Of course I do! And I’ll be there. 

**Secret Gay &Lesbian club**

**FlushingGay** : Holy shit.

 **ShyGayBoi** : What?? What happened?

 **LesbianRights**!: Teeeeell us!

 **FlushingGay** : I’m invited to his place again. Though just to play games.

 **LesbianRights**!: then his feelings will come when you’re least expecting it! Cod think of the cute kids you two will have. Just like me n Headphones will someday!

 **FlushingGay** : BOBBLE! I DONT NEED TO THINK OF THAT RIGHT NOW!

 **LesbianRights**!: Aw~ Just Teasing~ Anyways You should get ready. Don’t wanna make you late~ 

 **FlushingGay** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **FlushingGay went offline**.

 **ShyGayBoi** : Goodluck, Aloha!

 

 


	4. Bobble is mad

_5:30 pm_   
**Mom and ten others are online**

**PartyKing** : Ay! Did anyone miss me~?

 **LovingPickledPlums** : Aloha! You’re finally here!

 **ScubadivingInBed** : Glad you’re finally here. We have some things to go over.

 **Mom** : ? You’re not doing anything illegal, are you?

 **PartyKing** : Who me? Nah man~ 

 **WeebTrash** : I swear if you play that song, I’ll end you.

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : lookieatthis.jpg

 **AdorableKitten** : Is that Aloha with you, Mask?

 **WeebTrash** : dsyccysdxuxuivocfjuUrdi DELETE THIS.

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : Hell no. Why would I delete the gay moment between you two?

 **SHIIIIIIIP** : Oh mah gawd! I’m making a story right now!

 **YaoiMaster** : And don’t forget about me! 

 **WeebTrash** : You better not

 **YaoiMaster** : t r y t o s t o p u s

 **InnocentBoiMustProtect** : a

**InnocentBoiMustProtect went offline.**

**PartyKing** : Skull no!

**InnocentBoiMustProtect is online.**

**InnocentBoiMustProtect** : sorry internet is bad. Anyways, look at you two. Sweet.

 **PartyKing** : you okay buddy?

 **InnocentBoiMustProtect** : theres faries everywhere

 **PartyKing** : Mom, check on Skull for us :(

 **Mom** : Stop calling me Mom! And fine!

 **SHIIIIIIIP** : weworkingonit.jpg

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : awww you two are cute. I’m blessed seeing girls.

 **YaoiMaster** : Thanks Bobble, But now we must go. I wonder how much we’re going to sell the doujinshis

**YaoiMaster and SHIIIIIIIP are offline.**

**WeebTrash** : I need to stop them

 **Mom** : Ok who let Skull get sugar high?

 **PartySquid** : don’t look at me, I wasn’t near him all day.

 **Mom** : I think it was me. I see the stuff I sent him.

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : BIG OOF

 **PartyKing** : oof indeed. Anyways I’m busy tonight so I gotta go~

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : you have a f u n time Aloha~

**PartyKing is offline.**

**LovingPickledPlums** : fun time? What do you think he’s going to do?

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : hes meeting someone~ 

 **WeebTrash** : WH at

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : and im sure they’re gonna have a goood time~

 **WeebTrash** : oh hell no.

**WeebTrash went offline**

**Mom** : How do you know this?

 **LesbianForHeadphones** : the world may never know~

_10:30 pm_

**Secret Gay & Lesbian chat**

**LesbianRights** : I officially hate men except you two and my team.

 **FlushingGay** : ohno, Bobble what happened?

 **LesbianRights**!: Men! They can’t take no for an answer! I told them I’m lesbian but they said because I never had that! 

 **FlushingGay** : oh my cod! Are you freaking serious right now? Did you kick him at least?

 **LesbianRights**!: of course I fucking did like I always do. Right in the balls. Though I guess I can’t do that to trashweeb cause you two won’t get kids. Fuck it all.

 **FlushingGay** : Do you want us to come over? I don’t mind leaving his house today.

 **ShyGayBoi** : we can visit you.

 **LesbianRights** : please

 **FlushingGay** : Of course Bobble! Want me to pick up anything?

 **LesbianRights** : Spicy Pizza, snacks and drinks?

 **FlushingGay** : sure! I just need to tell Mask I need to leave. I’ll see you two soon

 **LesbianRights** : thank you, aloha


	5. Spicy pizza is best cure

Aloha made his way to Bobble’s house shortly after leaving Mask’s, picking up some spicy pizza, snacks and drinks for them. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see Stealth opening it. “Yo Stealth~” Aloha greeted, as he went inside. “I’m in the living room~!” He heard Bobble yell out as the two went over. “I brought the spiciest pizza, Bobble~” Aloha said, sitting down on the floor where Bobble was waiting, Stealth following. “Fucking hell yeah, lemme have some spice” Bobble said, opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice, taking a bite. “Mmmm amazing, this be the best gay and lesbian night!”

Aloha couldn’t agree more as he took one of the canned sodas and a slice of pizza with Stealth, just as Bobble put on a movie before his phone buzzed.

_Private Chat_

**Mask** : You didn’t need to leave early

 **Aloha** : Sorry man! Someone needed me to be there for them rn. Y’know, squids troubling ‘em.

 **Mask** : really _press x to doubt_

 **Aloha** : Of course man! I’ll never leave ya hanging if it were someone else! 

 **Aloha** : I promise next time we can continue, okay~?

 **Mask** : You better

_1:30 am_

**PartyKing** : Hey ya what’s up homies!

 **Mom** : ITS 1 IN THE MORNING GO TO SLEEP.

 **HaveItYourWay** : The king does not need sleep.

 **RiderOnShootingStar** : Yes. You do.

 **HaveItYourWay** : silence commoner.

 **bees**!: s i l e n c e y o u f o o l

 **PartyKing** : Ayyyy there we go Glasses! 

 **WeebTrash** : silence trash

 **LovingPickledPlums** : no u

 **FreshDuel** : So everyone is like up huh

 **McShades** : Add a f-ing comma

 **InnocentBoiMustProtect** : Why is everyone even up

 **PartyKing** : cuz

 **ScubaDivinInBed** : fish

 **AdorableKitten** : DONT SAY THAT.

 **PreciousBun** : fish

 **Mom** : EVERYONE GO TO BED NOW

 **WeebTrash** : make us

 **Mom** : just wait till next meeting

 **WeebTrash** : shit

 **WeebTrash** went offline.

 **Mom** : anyone else?

 **PartyKing** : @Mom: loser

**PartyKing went offline.**

**bees! and five others went offline.**

_??? entered the chat_

_??? added Vintage and 13 more others_


End file.
